kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
IU
'Perfil' *'Nombre: '아이유 / IU .thumb|348px|IU *'Nombre Real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Nombre en Japónes: 'イ·ウンジュの *'Profesiónes: '''Cantante, Compositora, actriz, Actriz de Voz, Guitarrista, MC, DJ de Radio, Productora Musical, Pianista, Modelo y Escritora. *'Apodos: La Princesa del K-Pop, Agasu, Jingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación, Reina de los Chart del K-Pop Oficial de Billboard. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''16-Mayo-1993 (21 Años). *'Signo Zodiacal: Tauro *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 1.61 cm. *'Peso: '''44 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A *'Agencias: ''' **LOEN Entertainment (corea) ** LOEN TREE (Corea) **Universal Music Japan( (Japón) **'''Gold Typhoon (Taiwan) 'Biografia' Pre Debut Lee Ji Eun nació el 16 de Mayo de 1993, siendo la primera hija de una familia de clase media, Estudió en Eonju Middle School y Dongdug Girls High School. Fue en sus años de estudio donde descubrió su pasión por el canto, especialmente cuando tuvo que cantar frente a mucha gente; Hizo muchas audiciones en varias agencias discográficas para que le contrataran, Incluyendo en la JYP, pero ninguna la contrató. Despues tanta audiciones en varias agencias pudo entrar a una de ellas a LOEN Entertainment. Debut Recibió el nombre de IU como representación de I and You. Fue trainee tan solo por 10 meses, lo cual le pareció muy poco pero su compañia dijo que confiaba en ella. Debutó el 18 septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child, pero no se hizo tan popular hasta más o menos el 2010 con el lanzamiento de su Miní Albúm REAL. Debut en Japón El 24 de Enero, IU celebró una excibición en vivo en Tokio Bunkamura Orchard Hall, En el momento de la vitrina, se señalo que era la cantante coreana más joven en actuar. El 1 de Marzo del 2012, se dio a conocer un video promocional para la versión japonesa de "Good Day" la canción principal de su single japonés. que incluye imágenes DVD de la vitrina, Más tarde fue lanzado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Dramas *Bel Ami (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo Ep. 6 *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 1 *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) 'Temas para drama' *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Bel Ami (2013) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Junto a Jo Jung Suk *''Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Dreaming ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Someday ''tema para Dream High (2011) *''Because I'm a girl tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Araro/ Wind Flower tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You ''tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) Temas para Películas *''Stranded (Korean Versión) ''tema para Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) *''Fifth Finger ''tema para 19-Nineteen (2010) *''Danny Boy ''tema para Paradise (2009) Temas para Videojuegos *''Atreia tema para ''AION (2012) *''Alicia tema para Alicia (2012) Tema para Animes *''My Dream Is To Be a Patissiere'' tema para Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) Versión Korean Libros *'2011: '''IU In Wonderland (Publicado el 20-07-11) Experiencias '''Composiciones Originales' *'2015:' IU - Knee (En revelar) *'2015:' IU - Drama (En revelar) *'2013: '''IU - Friday *'2013:' IU - Beautiful Song *'2013: IU- Voice Mail (Korean Versión) *'2013: '''IU - Voice Mail (Versión Japonese) *'2013: 'IU- Bad Day *'2012: IU- Uaena *'2012:' IU- Peach *'2011: '''IU- A Lost Puppy *'2011:' IU- Take My Hand *'2011:' IU- Dreaming '''Letrista' *'2014: 'HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013: '''IU- Pastel Crayon *'2013:' IU-Wait *'2013: IU- Love OF B *'''2011: IU- 4AM Colaboraciones (Letrista) *'2013: '''MYSTIC89 Artists- Christmas Wish (Letrista Junto a Varios Artistas) *'2011:' IU -Teacher (Letrista Junto a Ra.D) *'2011:' IU-Uncle (Letrista junto a Lee Juck) *'2011:' IU- Wisdom Tooh (Letrista Junto a G.Gorilla) *'2011:' IU- Everything's Alright (Letrista Junto a Kim Hyun Cheol) *'2010:' IU- Alone in the Room (Letrista Junto a Choi Gap Won) 'Programas de TV' '''Programas, Presentaciones, entrevistas y Shows:' *'2014:' KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (31/08/14) *'2014:' KBS2 Tray Relay Song (Como MC junto a Shin Dong Yup) *'2014: '''Mnet M Countdown Special (KCON) Special (14/08/14) *'2014:' KBS2 I am A Man (08/08/14) (Como Invitada) *'2014:' SBS Healing Camp (14/07/14): Junto a Kim Chang Wan y Akdong Musician) *'2014:' SBS Healing Camp (07/07/14): Junto a Kim Chang Wan y Akdong Musician) *'2014:' KBS2 Music Bank Half-Year Wrap-Up Special (27/06/14) *'2014:' MBC South Korea PD Adwards (Presentadora) *'2014:' MBC Show Shampion 100th Special *'2014:' SBS One Night Of Tv Entertainment (Entrevista) *'2014: MBC Music Travel Yesterday *'''2014: OnStyle Get It Beauty (Como Invitada) *'2014: '''SBS Sochi Olympics (Narradora) *'2013:' KBS Music Bank *'2013: JTBC Hidden Singer 2 *'''2013: MBC Picnic Live Soundscape - IU's Secret Vacation *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013: '''JTBC Hidden Singer (Invitada) *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 120 y 121) *'2013:' SBS The Show *'2013: (AriangTV) Simply K-POP *'''2013: KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Seo In Guk)' *'2013: KBS2 Entertaiment Weekly *'2013:' KBS2 Hello Counselor (Junto K.Will, Kai y Lay de EXO ) *'2013:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show (Como Mc) *'2013:' KBS2 Vitamin (Como MC) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Invitada Junto a Park Myung Soo) *'2013:' SBS Incarnation (Junto a Lee Hyun Wo, Kwang Hee y Park Hyung Sik) *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Jo Jung Suk, Yoo In Na, Son Tae Young y Jung Woo) *'2012:' SBS Gayo Daejeon: The Color Of K-Pop (Como MC junto a Jung Gyu Woon y Suzy de Miss A) *'2012: '''MBC Strongest Victor Quiz Show Q *'2012: SBS Go Show (Invitada junto a Suzy de Miss A y Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''KTS You and I Lee Hyori (Ep. 1) *'2012: MBC Quiz Show Q *'2012:' SBS MTV Music Isla *'2012': SBS Strong Heart (Como Invitada) *'2012: '''SBS Running Man (Ep. 96, Invitada Junto a Park Ji Sung) *'2012: SBS Running Man (Ep 76, Invitada Junto a Kim Sung Soo, Joo Sang Wook, Ji Jin Hee) *'''2011: KBS Music Bank *'2011-2013: '''SBS Inkigayo (como MC del 20/03/11/ al 28/07/13) *'2011:' KBS2 1 vs. 100 *'2011:' KBS Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) *'2011: MBC Come to play *'2011: '''KBS1 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2011: KBS2 Happy Together *'2011:' SBS E!TV Special como MC *'2011:' SBS Running Man (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2011:' SBS Strong Heart *'2011:' KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' SBS Kiss And Cry *'2010:' SBS Good Sunday *'2010: '''MBC Game’s Star for You *'2010: Starcraft 2 Global Star League *'2010: '''SBS Heroes *'2010: MBC Music Core (MC Junto a Gi Kwang y Doo Joon) *'2010: '''MBC Star Dance Battle vs. 'Milk Caramel' *'2010: SBS Idol Army (5th Season) *'''2009: MBC Starry Night *'2009: '''Gom TV Gom Music Chart 'Programas de Radio' *'2014: KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (27.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: '''KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (26.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: 'KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (25.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: MBC FM4U "FM Music City" (14.04.14) Como DJ Especial *'2014: '''SBS Power FM K.Will Young Street Radio (14.03.14) *'2014:' MBC FM4D I'm Kim Shin Young (13.03.14) *'2014:' MBC FM4D Jonghyun's Blue Night (12.03.14) *'2014: KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (27.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'''2014: KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (20.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014:' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (07.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2013: '''KBS FM 'S' Choi Daniel Pops Pops (KBS, 31.10.2013) *'2013: MBC Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM Radio Show (29.10.2013) *'2013: '''SBS Radio "de Jang Ki Ha Great Radio *'2013: KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung *'2013:' MBC ShimShim TaPa (22.10.13) *'2013:' MBC Radio FM4U (20.10.13 Junto a Sung Si Kyung) *'2013:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume (07.10.13) *'2012:' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume *'2011:' MBC ShimShim TaPa *'2011:' MBC Radio Star *'2010-2011:' Young Street (SBS Power FM) *'2009-2010:' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (Invitada) *'2009:' MBC Chin Chin Radio *'2009: '''Maybee's Raise the Volume 'Anuncios' *'2015:' UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) *'2014: HiteJinro Chamisol Soju *'''2014: SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) *'2014: '''Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) *'2014:' Qdsuk! *'2014:' Mexicana Chicken CF *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2013: Mexicana Chicken CF *'''2013: Suddent Attack (Junto a Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: '''G By Guess (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2012: Elite verano (Junto a Infinite) *'2012: '''Wave 3 *'2012: 'Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012: 'Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012: 'The Saem Cosmetic *'2012: G by GUESS (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2011: '''Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a Song Joong Ki) *'2011: Memories for the sea for EXPO 2012 *'2011: '''Bulgaris *'2011: 'SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011: 'Samsung Galaxi S2 *'2011: 'S-Oil (2011) *'2011: 'Home Plus *'2011: Maxicana *'2011: '''T-Store *'2011:SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'''2011: SK Telecom *'2010:' UNIONBAY (Junto a Seo In Gook) *'2010:' 4G LTE (Junto a Won Bin) *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:'Shu uemura *'2010:' UNIONBAY *'2010:' Marca Anycall *'2010:' MyChew Candy 'Videos Musicales' *'2014:' Yoon Hyun Sang - When would it be? *'2014: 'HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2014:' Ga In- Truth Or Dare (Entrevista) *'2013:' History- Dreamer (Solo Narración) *'2011: 'Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) *'2010:' K.Will - My Heart is Beating Magazines *K-Wave Magazine (Febrero 2014) 'Discografía' 'Corea' Álbumes. 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'CD/DVD' Digital Single Japón 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles ' Colaboraciones *'2014:' Yoon Hyun Sang - When would it be? *'2014:' Seo Taiji - Sogyeokdong *'2014: 'G.O.D.- Sing For Me *'2014:' Ulala Session - Anxious Heart *'2014:' HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013:' HISTORY- Dreamer (28.04.13, Performace Especial, SBS Inikigayo) *'2012:' FIESTAR- Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story *'2012:' Wanted - Like You *'2011:' IU ft. Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE)-Lucky (23.12.11, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2011:' Bizniz - 1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) *'2011:' Seung Ri -I KNOW *'2010:' Road for Hope -Seonmul *'2010:' Yoo Seung Ho- I Believe in Love *'2010:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2010:' IU ft. Key (SHINee)-Letter To You (01.03.10, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2009:' RUN- You are Beautiful *'2009:' Mighty Mouth -Hope *'2009:' Suho-Wolhwasumok Geumtoir *'2009:' Bizniz - Suga Luv Tours Conciertos: *'2014: '''Just One Step....Just As Much As That *'2013:' Modern Times *'2012:' REAL FANTASY '''Concierto en Solitario:' *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (24.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (23.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (01.06.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (31.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (30.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (29.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (25.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (24.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (23.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (22.05.14) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Busan (23.11.13) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Seoul (30.11.13) *'2012:' 23 Real Fantasy Encore Concert (22.09.12) *'2012:' Friendship Special Concert Autumn en Tokyo, Japón (17.09.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Daegu (14.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Busan (07.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Suwon (03.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Jeonju (16.06.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Ulsan (09.06.12) *'2012: '''Real Fantasy Concert en Seúl (02.06.12) '''Concierto participación:' *'2014:' PSY Concert "All Night Stand" (19/12/14) *'2014:' AKMU Concert (22/11/14) *'2014:' 69th Anniversary of Police Day (21/10/14) *'2014:' Seo Taiji at'Christmalowin Concert (18/10/14) *'2014:' Music in Incheon (17/10/14) *'2014:' Lotte Card MOOV Concert (17/10/14) *'2014:' Misari 7080 Concert (27/09/14) *'2014:' Woosong University 60th Aniversary Concert (25/09/14) *'2014:' Melody Forest Camp Concert (21/09/14) *'2014:' Melody Forest Camp Concert (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Especial "Turn Up Your Radio Loud (04/09/14) *'2014:' Brave Concert Date (13/09/14) *'2014:' KBS 50th Concert Anniversary (21/08/14) *'2014:' KCON in USA "los Angeles- California"- (09/08/14) *'2014:' MBC Infinite Dream Special (01/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Summer Beach Festival (01/08/14) *'2014: '''G-Star Festival (01/08/14) *'2014: MBC's Changwon Hope Concert (01/07/14) *'''2014: Samsung Passion Talk Concert (24/06/14) *'2014': 53rd. Gyeongnam Sports Festival (24/06/14) *'2014:' Yonsei University Festival (22/06/14) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (15/05/14) *'2014:' Kim Kwang suk Sing Again Concert (19/04/14) *'2014: '''K.Will's Concert (15/02/14) *'2014: SBS Power FM Concert (24/01/14) *'''2013: PSY Concert Gymnastics On A Moonlit Night *'2013:' Geeks Concert *'2013:' Concert Song Si Kyung *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' Concert Choi Baekho *'2012:' Meritz Fire Walkathon Concert *'2012:' Lee Seung Hwan Concert *'2011:' Dream Concert (Seoul) Festivales: *'2014:' 16th Korea-China Music Festival (26/11/14) *'2014:' K-POP World Festival en Changwan (19/10/14) *'2014:' Yeosu Music Festival (14/10/14) *'2014:' Sixty Festival - Woosong Universtity (25/09/14) *'2013:' KBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' SBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' MBC Gayo Daejaejun *'2013:' DNF Festival *'2013:' 11st Camping Festival *'2012:' University Song Festival *'2012:' Expo Yeosu (Festival Pop) *'2012: '''Music Bank sky Festival en Incheon *'2012:' Music Bank Hong Kong '''Eventos:' *'2014:' Chamisul Soju Festival (27.12.14) *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (20.07.14) *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (19.07.14) *'2014: '(Evento) "Pretty Man" Japanese Fanmeeting (13.06.14) Fanmeetings *'2014: '''Fanmeeting 6° Aniversary Debut (18/09/14) *'2014: MBC Section TV Fanmeeting (21.01.14) *'''2013: Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Nagoya) (31.05.13) *'2013:' Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Tokyo) (27.03.13) *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy S3 (14.12.12) *'2011: '''Primer Fanmeeting de IU (conmemoración de 1004 días) (08.06.11) Showcase *'2014: Modern Times Showcase en Hong Kong (23.03.14) *'''2013: Modern Times Comeback Showcase (07.10.13) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Fukuoka (03.05.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Osaka (02.05.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Nagoya (24.04.12) *'2012:' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Tokyo (21.0412) Rankings Ranking en Super Idol Chart Show Premios 'Curiosidades' *'Fanclub: '''Uaena' (U Ai Na) *'''Fanclub Lationamérica: Uaenas Hispanos *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Debut: 18 de Septiembre de 2008 (M! Countdown) con la canción Lost Child. *'''Tiempo de Entrenamiento: 10 Meses *'Apodos: '''Taylor Swift de Asia, Agasu, Jjingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación, La Princesa del K-Pop *'Tipo Ideal:' No quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal tiene que ser un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él deber amar su trabajo y hacerlo bien. *'Familia:' Papá, Mamá, Hermano menor, Abuela, Primas. *'Personalidad: Se caracteriza por ser Honesta, Sincera, Trabajadora, Inocente, Sencilla, Alegre, Graciosa, Amable y Humilde. *'''Lema: "Nunca te rindas". *'Serie Favorita:' Modern Family (Serie Estadounidense) *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés ,Inglés. *'Día Favorito:' Sábado *'Flor Favorito: Bongsunga (Bálsamo de Jardín) *'''Cantantes Favoritos: Corinne Bailey Rae, A Great Big World, Thomas Dybdahl, Tamia, Kim Kwang Seok. *'Libro Favorito: "'Someday I Die" (Algún día que muera) *'Modelo a seguir: '''Su mamá (Porque es una mujer trabajadora y perseverante, por lo que IU la ve como uno de sus modelos a seguir. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos y es la que toma la mayoría de las decisiones en el hogar) *'Instrumentos que sabe tocar: Guitarra, Piano, flauta, Tambores y la Batería. *'''Color favorito: '''Amarillo y Azul Cielo *'Memorable lugar de '[http://es.kpop.wikia.com/wiki/IU '''IU]:' La sala de entrenamiento *'Canción Favorita: Friday (Porque ella misma la compuso) *'Numero favorito:' 8 *'Película Favorito: '''Once *'Mascota: Un perrito llamado Bbukku (raza Maltés) *'Hobbies: '''Leer libros, Componer canciones, ver películas, Hacer ejercicio, Ver musicales, Cocinar y jugar con la computadora. *'Talento Personal: Capaz de rotar las muñecas 360° (Grados) mientras sus palmas están descansando sobre la mesa (Eso lo demuestro cuando estaba en Weekly Idol). *Es considerada la segunda mejor solista femenina de toda Asia después de BoA *En su escuela secundaria ha leído mas 1000 libros *Tiene una Baby Face. *Es una ex-Ulzzang (Cara bonita) *IU ha demostrado amor por sus fans. **Cuando un fan de IU, una vez fue al aeropuerto y apunto su cámara en IU y ella se ralentizó y posó para el fan. **Un fan masculino dijo que iba al ejercito , IU le dio sus fotos, bebidas y una carta. **Ella le suele dar bocadillos a sus fans que la esperan. **Ella una vez se excuso de su manager y camino junto a sus fans. **En una firma de autógrafos, IU vio a una chica que no estaba vestido con gusto, IU le dio una manta y agua tibia. **IU vio un fan que estaba luchando con un grupo de personas, ella ayudó al fan y el fan fue capaz de tomarse una foto con IU. **IU le deseo Felíz Cumpleaños a un fan por Twitter. **IU habla con sus fans como amigos. **IU suele escuchar las preocupaciones de sus fans por Twitter y por su Fancafé *Audicionó con la canción “We Should’ve Been Friends” de Gummy en su agencia actual *Es considerada como "La Princesa del K-POP" y es llamada también como la Taylor Swift de Asía debido a muchos conceptos similares que tiene hacia ella. *IU se encariña fácilmente con las personas. Las palabras y acciones pueden lastimar su corazón con facilidad, aunque trata de no demostrarlo porque no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por ella, Para IU siempre estarán primero las otras personas antes que ella. *IU tiene dos primas mayores, pero ella las considera como sus hermanas porque vivieron juntas desde su infancia. *Su mejor amiga es la actriz Yoo In Na. ** A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se consideran como almas gemelas. **IU le suele comprar regalos para Inna. **Durante el rodaje de sus drama My Secret Hotel, IU envió un camión con café y algunos regalos al equipo de la filmación. **Suelen ir ambas a conciertos, Y aveces se les ve comiendo juntas. *IU comenzó a cantar en su primer año en la secundaria, fue castigada por su profesor de educación física por cantar en frente de la clase y luego se animó a cantar en encuentro deportivo de su escuela. Después de que ella comenzó a ir a audiciones y luego debutó en su 3° año de la escuela media. Dejó la escuela al graduarse de la escuela secundaria en el 2012, para centrarse en su carrera. *Cuando era muy joven, vivió separado de sus padres porque eran muy pobres y se tuvo que vivir junto a su abuela, su hermano menor y sus dos primas en una habitación pequeña. *Su mamá de IU tiene un negocio de accesorios al por mayor, ella se niega a vivir el éxito de IU, en lugar de eso compite con su hija por la supremacía financiera, IU dijo una vez: "Ella trabaja porque no quiere perder ante mi. Dijo que quiere aparecer como la madre de IU una vez que gane y tenga un montón de dinero. Es por eso que no le dice a la gente alrededor de ella que su hija es IU" *IU es buena amiga de la patinadora olímpica Kim Yuna *IU no tuvo lecciones para tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió tocar la guitarra observando a los demás, lo que ella carece mucho de los conceptos básicos. *IU es llamada una chica bagel (Es un término que ha nacido entre las estrellas K-Pop para describir a aquellas mujeres que tienen una cara de bebé pero un cuerpo deslumbrante). *IU no le gusta creerse más que los demás, para ella todos son iguales y así les ve. *IU tiene mucha interés en componer canciones e incluso le encanta escribir libros . *IU no siente atracción hacías los hombres guapos. *IU vivió gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia con su abuela y el lazo que formo con ella es tan fuerte que en el programa "Heroes" cuando hablaba con una mujer mayor lloro al recordarla y dijo que la extrañaba mucho. *En la actualidad IU cuenta con 2 managers, Chipmunk (Park Jung Hyun) y Hunter Manager *IU ha hecho un cover en versión acústica de la canción Womanizer de la cantante Britney Spears *IU en el día de su debut eligió a SHINee como su grupo favorito. *Sus amigas más cercanas de su edad son: Suzy (Miss A), Luna (F(x)), Eun Ji (A Pink) y Ji Yeon (T-ara). *Su papá es su inspiración para que IU siga adelante todo el tiempo, al igual que su madre, la sobreprotege. *IU audicionó más de 20 agencias entre ellas en JYP Entertainment. *Se le pregunto que si pudiera elegir a que grupo de chicas pertenecer a cual seria, a lo que ella respondió sin duda a F(x) o KARA . *Durante su escuela primaria fue la presidenta de su clase y durante la escuela media clasifico 1° y 2° lugar en su clase. *Si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a Europa, a IU le gustaría viajar a Italia, Francia o Alemania. *IU era un aprendiz durante 10 meses, ello pensó que era demasiado corto, pero su compañía confiaba en ella mucho por eso debuto rápidamente. *IU tiene muchos fanboys entre ellos están: Kim Soo Hyun (Actor), Lee Min Ho (actor), Shin Hyun Joon Actor), Ji Jin Hee (actor), Ye Jun (F.Cuz), Kim Ji Suk (Actor), Park Ji Bin (Actor), YoSeob, Dong Woon (BEAST), Ryeowook (Super Junior), Tony An, Su Ho (EXO) , V y Jung Kook (BTS), Shayne Orok (Solista), Zico y P.O (Block B), Park Wan Kyu (Actor), Min Woo (Boyfriend), Dongho (Ex miembro de U-Kiss), Cho Seung Woo (Actor), Jung Il Woo (Actor), Kim Byung Se (Actor), Jung Jae Young (Actor), Song Seung Hun (Actor), John Park, Ricky de Teen Top, Kim Ji Hoon (Actor). *IU está celosa de los grupos femeninos, ya que se puede ver más genial y puede sorprender más cuando son varios personas en el escenarios. de igual forma esta celosa porque los grupos pueden compartir muchos momentos juntos, en especial los momentos de alegría. *Su personalidad es introvertida desde pequeña, pero ahora a cambiado un poco. (Introvertida significa que ella no le gusta estar en lugares muy concurridos o demasiado gente). *Uno de sus mejores amigos es Thunder (Ex-miembro de MBLAQ), Se conocieron jóvenes y entrenaron juntos en LOEN e incluso han hecho covers como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior) y Lies (BIGBANG). *Su padre de IU le hizo interesar a IU en la música y en el canto (La llevaba a menudo a un karaoke y se ponía a cantar canciones antiguas). *IU le compro un coche a su padre con su salario. *Jong Hyun de SHINee la admira, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus performances más aún cuando ella cantó "Juliette" (2009). Ver *Una de sus canciones favoritas es''' "Juliette", "Please, Don’t Go" (SHINee) y "Love Light" (CNBLUE). *Debido a sus malas condiciones en su casa, IU confeso que le gustaba pasar más tiempo en sala de ensayo que en su propia casa e incluso dormía en la sala de ensayo. *Es buena amiga de Heechul (Super Junior), Jaehyo (Block B), Nicole Jung y TaeYeon (Girls' Generation). *IU canto "Nagging" junto a Park Jung Min (SS501) en el 2010. *IU ganó por 6° semana consecutiva en Music Bank con la canción "Yoo And I". *Es cercana a los miembros de 2AM, en especial de Seulong. *El cantante Joe Brooks le gustaría hacer una colaboración con IU. *Kim Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Jong (miembros de SS501) dijeron que les parecía Linda IU *IU le tiene miedo a la popularidad, ella piensa que la popularidad puede traer a alguien arriba o hacia abajo. *En el programa Win Win, los padres de Doo Joon y Ki Kwang (Miembros de BEAST) eligieron a IU como su nuera ideal. *Yoona de Girls Generation dijo que para aliviar su estrés escucha "Someday" de IU. *Es el tipo ideal del actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Ji Bin. *En el programa Happy Together, IU preparo una comida para bebés, utilizando patatas, leche, quezo y un poco de mantequilla. *En el programa Strong Heart reveló que una vez que se case dejara la música y se dedicara por completo a su familia. *Es buena amiga del actor Kim Soo Hyun. **Kim Soo Hyun es una fanboy de IU. **Se hicieron cercanos cuando trabajaron juntos en el drama Dream High. **A pesar de su apretada agenda pudo asistir a su concierto (29/05/14) de IU y se le vio animando antes de salir a filmar un comercial en China. **Se mantiene en contacto. *Siempre acompaña a su mamá a ver musicales, porque a su mamá le encanta mucho. *Yoo Seung Ho selecciono a IU como su tipo ideal por encima de Seohyun de Girls Generation. *El actor Jung Il Woo eligió a IU como su tipo ideal y ademas revelo ser un gran fan, incluso le envío un mensaje diciendo " IU me encanta tu música y te apoyare muchísimo así que por favor continua haciendo lo mejor en tu carrera". *El cantante Lee Seung Ki le regalo una pulsera muy costosa a IU. *En los MBC´s "Wave Music Corea 2012" realizado en Bang Kok, IU canto junto a Tae Min (SHINee). juntos intepretarón "Gee" de Girls Generation, Hello y Juliette de SHINee. *Tiene una buena amistad con Hyemi (FIESTAR) y Bo Ah (SPICA) de muchos años cuando eran unas aprendices en LOEN. *La canción compuesta por IU, "Peach" fue inspirado en Sulli de F(x). *En el 2012, IU entro en la lista Billboard de las " 21 estrellas pop menores de 21" junto a Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus entre otros. (Los menores mas populares del 2012 ve a la colocación del artista y su influencia en la tabla mundial de colaboración) , IU esta en el puesto 15 entre otros músicos del pop, IU es la única artista coreana que se coloca en la tabla este año. *Tiene un ligero parecido a la actriz Nam Gyu Ri. *Park Kyung (Block B) dijo que encuentra, linda y tierna a IU. *Cada año sus fans donan sangre como regalo de cumpleaños de IU y cada año obtienen un certificado. *IU ocupo el puesto #19 en '"'100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo del 2012"' realizado por Tc Clander. *Varios artistas les gustaría trabajar junto a IU: Shin Hye Sung (Shinhwa), Chan Mi, Geeks, Junhyung de BEAST, Wheesung, Akdong Musician, JungKook (BTS), Mamamoo,Kim Jae Won, Yoon Do Hyun, Teen Top, Jinyoung (B1A4), Royal Pirates y Sungwoon (HOTSHOT. *Es amiga cercana del actor Suh Ji Suk desde que participaban juntos en Kiss and Cry e incluso IU canto en su boda que se realizo Mayo de 2013. *Su canción "Good Day" se encontró en el 4° lugar como la mejor Hit de todos los tiempos en el 2013 y por debajo de su canción quedaron canciones como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior), Abracadabra (Brown Eyed Girls), Alone (Sistar), y Lonely (2NE1), realizada en una encuesta de 21,955 votos. *El actor Kim Woo Bin mintió a su primo pequeño de ser el mejor amigo de IU. *Es el tipo ideal de Song Kyung Il (HISTORY). *Lee Hyo Ri eligió a IU como su sucesora. *Dijo que con las que trabajado mejor en Inkigayo como MC fueron con Jung Nicole y Goo Ha Ra (KARA). *A partir de su colaboración "Everyone has Secrets" con Ga In (Brown Eyed Girls), ambas han mantenido una buena amistad, incluso Ga In le regalo un torta en el día de su cumpleaños numeró 20. *Su tercer álbum coreano de estudio "Modern Times" quedo en el 4° lugar en Chart World Albums de' Billboard. *Tae Min (SHINee) la eligió como su segunda opción para "la idol femenina con la que te gustaría ir de viaje", la primera fue Na Eun (A Pink). *Sus canciones '"'The Red Shoes"' #17 y "Everyone has Secrets" #29 entraron a lista famosa de los Estados Unidos "United World Chart". *En su twitter personal, Min Sun Ye la líder del grupo Wonder Girls la felicito por su canción '"The Red Shoes".' *El actor Choi Daniel es un gran fanboy de IU, ambos tienen una buena relación amistosa. *IU junto a Jaejoong (JYJ) fueron elegidos como representantes del KPOP para Ariang Concert. *Gracias a varios videos, se ha rumoreado que varios miembros de EXO como Su Ho, Baek Hyun,Chan Yeol, D.O y Kai son fanboys de IU. *En los Melon Music Adwards 2013, se ha visto que algunos de los miembros del grupo BTS son unos fanboys de IU, comohttp://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SUGAV, SUGA y J-Hope, que fue durante la presentación en performace de IU. Ver. *Se hizo amiga cercana del actor Lee Jang Woo en donde trabajaron juntos en el drama Bel Ami. *IU es la idol femenina con más encuestas ganadas en Weekly Idol (programa de variedades) y el idol masculino es G-Dragon. *Es gran amiga de Jong Hyun (SHINee), ambos se hicieron cercanos cuando participaron en Immortal Songs 2, Key miembro también del grupo dijo qué quiere ser más cercano a IU. Porque ella es sincera y se llevarían bien. *Lee Joon (MBLAQ) eligió a IU como su rival en actuación, en uno de los concierto de MBLAQ, bailo su coreografía de IU "The Red Shoes". *IU dijo que Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE) es su gran amigo, ella le dio grandes elogios cuando el vino a apoyar como un artista invitado en su concierto en junio del 2014, ellos se reúnen a menudo para escuchar sus canciones el uno con el otro antes de grabarlas. *De todos los miembros del grupo HISTORY, es más cercana a Yi Jeong y Kyung Il. *La cantante británica Corrine Bailey Rae le apoyo con un mensaje a IU para su concierto (Modern Times). *Bi Rain dijo durante su tiempo en el ejercito utilizaba la canción "You and I" de IU para despertar a todo su equipo en cada mañana e incluso se aprendió la coreografía de su canción. *IU le apoya mucho a Shannon, ambas se conocen luego de estar juntas en Hidden Singer 2 *Cuando le preguntaron a Zelo (B.A.P) que idol femenina has buscado recientemente, el dijo que IU porque leyó una nota de como ella se preocupa y cuida mucho de sus fans y quiso investigar esa información, y cuando le preguntaron que si acercaba a su tipo ideal Zelo dijo que que aún no la conoce en persona y no estaba seguro. *El cantante solista Wheesung esta celoso de Jong Hyun porqué él compuso una canción para IU (Glommy Clock) y trabajo junto a ella, Wheesung quiere trabajar en una composición de una canción con IU. *IU eligió a la comediante Shin Bong Sun y la actriz Han Ji Min como sus celebridades parecidas, bromeando que las tres son "Un trío inseparable" *IU tiene su grupo de amigos llamado "Jjugguri" formado junto a Thunder (MBLAQ) y Hyemi (FIESTAR) y Sung Gu (HIGH4), desde que eran muy jovenes cuando entrenaban juntos en LOEN ahora poseen una buena amistad. *Tiene amistad con los solistas Sung Si Kyung ,Kim Bum Soo y a K.Will. *IU realizo varios conciertos para todo aquellos que han sido afectados por el incidente ocurrido con el Ferry de Sewol y todo el dinero será donado a las víctimas. De acuerdo con un oficial de la agencia de IU, ellos dijieron: "IU expresó la opinión de que deseaba donar la cantidad entera de lo que se recaudara con sus pequeños conciertos", para los conciertos. *IU llama a sus fanboys 건빵 o Hard Tack (es el nombre de un snack) ya que son su snack favoritos y a sus fangirls las llama 별사탕 o Star Candy ya que ella suele tener pocas fans femeninas. igual que las raras Star Candy' que salen en un paquete lleno de galletas. *A los antis-fans las llama Milk o leche ("porque aveces entre galletas y dulces es necesario algo de leche") *En el programa "Witch Hunt" de JTBC, él actor Song Seung Hun reveló que se convirtió en un gran fanboy de IU, debido a que volvió adicto a su canción "Friday", la escucha diariamente. *IU obtuvo el título de "Reina de los Chart del K-Pop Oficial de Billboard", debido que 6 canciones de IU se posicionaron en el 1° lugar en el ranking de Billboard e incluso su canción "My Old Story" se ubico en el 1° lugar. *La revista Billboard reporto que IU y con el MV "Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms" es el video de K-Pop más visto en Estados Unidos y esta en el segundo puesto a nivel mundial en el mes de Abril, 2014. *El duo de hermanos Akdong Musician declararon que son sus fans, les gustaría hacer una colaboración. Soo Hyun la hermana menor del dúo es la que más admira. Luego de su encuentro como invitados en su concierto de IU, ahora se han vuelto cercanos. *IU ha obtenido nuevamente un all-kill por su canción "My Old Story", Se considera un All Kill por haber conseguido que la canción sea número uno en todas las listas musicales de Corea del Sur y esto es lo que ha ocurrido según !Chart on Instiz!, sus otras canciones de su mini-album "A Flower Bookmark" estuvieron tambien en el top Ten. *JungKook de BTS dijo que el primer CD que compró fue el de IU, dijo que voz es tan hermosa que se declaro en un fanboy desde su debut y quiere hacer un dueto con ella (IU) que incluso esta aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra para ese propósito. Ella es algo así como G-Dragon para mí (Nota: Jungkook es un gran fan de G-Dragon). *Para su concierto "One Step Closer...That Much More" IU toco nuevos instrumentos como el: Piano, flauta, tambores y la batería . *Varios artistas invitados aparecieron en su concierto "One Step Closer...That Much More" (realizado desde el 22 de mayo al 25 de mayo y el 29 de mayo al 01 de junio) como Kim Bum Soo, Jong Hyun (SHINee), Kwang Hee (ZE:A), Seulong (2AM) Jo Jung Suk, Akdong Musician, Ha Dong Kyun y Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE). *IU dijo que tocando la batería le ayuda aliviar el estrés. *Varios artistas fueron a ver su concierto (2014) como Choi Woo Shik, Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Jang Woo, Yoo In Na, Yoon Sang, Park Shin Hye, Jin Ji Hee, Shin Ji Hoon, Seo Shin Ae. *IU ha hablado de las dificultades de su vida familiar durante su pre-debut, admitiendo que su infancia estuvo llenos de momentos difíciles. El cantante hizo estas declaraciones en la SBS Talk Show "Healing Camp". En una entrevista franca en el show, ella reveló que una gran tensión fue puesto en ella a una edad temprana, cuando las presiones financieras resultaron tiempos difíciles para su familia, Ella dijo, " El proyecto empresarial de mi padre fracasó y eso significaba que varios miembros de mi familia terminaron viviendo en diferentes lugares". IU recordó su reacción a un acontecimiento traumático, cuando su madre le preguntó si ella preferiría vivir con ella o para ir a vivir con su padre. "Le dije que prefiero vivir sola que vivir con ella", dijo IU. "Y es algo que me arrepiento de decir hasta el día de hoy". *Es cercana a los integrantes de Sweet Sorrow. *Muchos fans quieren que IU aparezca en el programa We Got Married. *IU mando un mensaje a un fan que fue sobreviviente de la tragedia de Sewol, IU le daba la gracias por sobrevivir. La joven se conmovió y lloró. *IU cuando fue DJ Especial de Radio, canto la canción "The Moon Soon" de la banda sonora de la película HER *IU ocupo el puesto N° 3 en una encuesta realizada por Soompi titulado "Soompi ideal Type World Cup" (Tipo ideal femenina) *IU es la chica ideal de Jung Il Hoon de BTOB, Jerry de M.Pire, Zico de Block B. *En el programa Healing Camp, continuó compartiendo sus batallas personales y ha revelado su experiencia personal luchando contra un desorden alimentario. quien habló sinceramente. "Mi corazón estaba vacío. Siempre me sentía ansiosa tras mi debut y después de un tiempo, comencé a llenar el vacío con alimentos, dijo IU. "En aquel momento, comía hasta vomitar e incluso busqué un tratamiento", reveló IU. *Soo Hyun de Akdong Musician dijo esta muy cómoda estar cerca de IU como son muy amigas ahora, ella dijo que IU le da un montón de consejos y que comen aveces juntas. IU dijo como Soo Hyun como es 6 años más joven que ella, trata de cuidarla y ser una buena unnie (Hermana mayor). *Kang Min Hyuk de CNBLUE recomendó su album "Flower Bookmark" a los fans. *So Jung de Ladies' Code menciono que le gustaría ser amiga cercana de IU, porque piensa que puede aprender mucho de ella. *En el programa "Witch Hunt" de la JTBC, Jay Park eligió a IU como su tipo ideal. *IU se presento por primera vez en los KCON en los Angeles, EE.UU **Niel de Teen Top salió como invitado sorpresa en los KCON para su canción "Friday" **En la entrevista para el concierto de los KCON en los Angeles, IU cantó "Like a Star" de Corrine Bailey Rae (Su cantante Favorita) **En los KCON, IU vio a una fan con un letrero que decía "Ten selca con nosotros"" y ella en realidad pidió sacarse una foto con todos, y así lo hizo. **IU ha pensado en hacer un Tour mundial en unos años. **La mayoría de sus fans americanos describen a IU como una chica pequeña, hermosa y tierna. **Si podía tener un super poder ella elegiría teletransporte porque tiene miedo de volar. *IU compró Snacks americanos para sus fans coreanos que lo esperaba en el aeropuerto. *Fue nominada por Kim Bum Soo y Joo Bi de Sunny Hill para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nomino a Luna de F(x), Akdong Musician y a su manager. IU dijo que luego de esto se iria a donar inmediatamente. *IU fue tendencia N° 1 en Daum por realizar el desafió de "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" *John Park reveló que se convirtió en un fanboy de IU y su canción favorito es "My Old Story" *La cantante americana Allie Moss reconoció el talento de IU. *Su canción "Good Day" fue elegido como las mejores canciones del Pop de los últimos 10 años. *Jun. K de 2PM ama todas las canciones de IU, diciendo que ella canta como si contara su propia historia. *IU fue tendencia por su 6to aniversario en Corea del Sur. *IU ha sido elegida como la chica ideal de Ricky (Teen Top). *Para su aniversario de IU, algunos de sus fans recibieron, regalo especial con autógrafos de A Pink, Hye Ri (Girl's Day), Kim Soo Hyun. *IU se ubica en el 1er puesto en la Ranking Gaon, de "Top 10 Venta digital Artistas Gaon de la Historia". *En una revista Japonesa quedó en el N°3 de "Top 10 de Artistas femeninas coreanas más bonitas". *En las Ventas oficiales de Gaón Top 12 Physical Sales, IU quedó en el puesto 5 en "Top 12 Artistas femeninas" y en el puesto 5 "Top 12 Albums por Artistas Femeninas". *5 Canciones de IU, entraron en el Instiz Top 50 Downloaded of 2014, #5 Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms, #8 Friday, #9 "The Meaning Of You, #15 My old Story & #50 Summer Love. *La esposa de Seo Taiji es una gran de IU, escucha a menudo sus canciones. *Las miembros A Pink de dijieron que siempre escuchan las canciones de IU. *Es amiga de la actriz Lee Eun Sung. También es cercana a Seo Taiji (esposo de Eun Sung). *Tae Hyun (WINNER) recomendó "My Old Story" de IU, a los fans. *Sungwoon (HOTSHOT) dijo que quiere hacer un dueto con IU, además la eligió como su tipo ideal. *IU se presento por primera vez en los Mnet Music Asian Adwards (2014) en Hong Kong. **IU gano dos premios de 4 Categorias. **IU hizo un tributo al fallecido cantante Shin Hae Chul, interpretando el tema "Fly, Little Chick" **El actor Song Seung Hun le dio una rosa personalmente. **Hizo un dueto con Seo Taiji cantando en duo la canción "Sogyeokdong" **Hizo un dueto con Mino (WINNER) cantando "Friday". *Para los Melón Music Adwards, IU utilizo un vestido que cuesta 35 000 KRW (Unos 31 dolares). *El conductor Nam Hee Suk eligió a IU como un de los mejores cantantes de nuestra generación. *La actriz Kim Bo Ra es una Fangirl de IU. *Quedo en 6° lugar en "Principales búsquedas de tendencias en Corea del Sur" realizado por Google. *IU se declaro fans de los trillizos del actor Song Il Gook en donde participan en The Return of Superman dijo que los tres son muy adorables y muy lindos. Enlaces *Facebook Official *Twitter Official *Daum Fan Cafe Official *YouTube Official *Me2day Official *Sitio Oficial IU 'Galería ''' Guitar.jpg Good day 77.jpg e78884bdc7ccc433f2065ef89e51967b.jpg 10305253_455056611307891_1529742737815136702_n.png 14242422365434.jpg pretty man.jpeg 2015 아이유 5.jpg 1655989_720405907992477_1998392599_n.jpg 1796570_221944561342187_1772657569_n.jpg 1620385_704278556278756_1871051458_n.jpg Monday Afternoon 4.jpg 178398_221940401342603_147010168_o.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jactriz Categoría:Kcantante Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Tree Categoría:Jyp entertaint